Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for the estimation of jurisdictional boundary crossings for fuel tax reporting.
Operators of commercial motor vehicles (“CMV's”) are required to meet certain specific performance standards and regulations for operating such vehicles. For example, some operators of the CMV's are required to meet hours-of-service regulations. Also, many states require fuel taxes be paid based upon mileage driven by CMV's within their jurisdictions.